It started with a wish
by insanitydonewell
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are at each others throats as usual. Sabrinas birthday comes along and she makes a wish. what will happen? PXS UJXB maybe DXOOC Part of The Canabalistic Skittles Challenge.
1. candles

**My first Sisters Grimm fan fic. I hope that it's different than other ones that you've read. anyway, ON WITH THE STORY**

**belongs to Mike Buckley**

**41. Candles**

This had to be worst morning of my life. I felt my face grow hot as I got angrier. "PUCK!" I was breathing heavily keeping a hold on my suddenly heavy wobbly head. Daphne was of course, giggling like someone told a good joke. I was furious. I screamed again. "Puck!" I started heading towards the door but the biggest pain in the butt that I had ever had the misfortune of meeting was leaning against the door frame holding his sides and snickering.

"What do you want dirt face?" if I wasn't so mad that might've hurt. I felt my face grow redder. "I want you to fix this toad-spawn!" He burst out laughing. "I told you this was coming Grimm. I just didn't tell you _when_." I really should've expected this. Last year after the time tear incident Puck warned me. And I was too naïve to assume that he would be nice enough to not glue a basketball to my head on my birthday. I sighed. I should've expected as much from him. "Puck as soon as I get this thing off, you are dead. Not even Granny will be able to save you." He laughed again I turned away to run into the bathroom, slamming it behind me.

I jumped into the shower as soon as it was warm and started working on my hair. Surprisingly, the glue kind of melted off and I was able to dislodge the ball after ten minutes of shampoo scrubbing. I suppose that this must've been Puck's way of being nice to me on my birthday. But there was no way he was going to be forgiven. Not on his everafter life. After the last of the glue dissolved and I calmed down a little, I got dressed and walked out to find Daphne and Red holding dolls and giggling about something. I set the basketball on the floor and walked over to them. "Hi Sabrina." Daphne and Red grinned cheekily at me and started giggling again. My face grew hot again when I realized that Daphne must've told red about this mornings "fun". I shot a glare at the both of them and heard Granny Relda calling. "_Lieblings! _Time for Breakfast!" Two blurs flew past me and down the stairs, and Red walked past me as if there was no reason to hurry. I walked down the stairs was tackled as soon as my foot hit the floor.

"Happy Birthday 'Brina!" I caught my breath as Uncle Jake released me from his death grip. "Thanks Uncle Jake." He nearly dragged me to the table and sat me in front of a giant multicolored cake. Puck and Daphne were sitting next to each other with Uncle Jake between her and Red leaving me the seat next to Puck. "Just my luck." I muttered under my breath. I forced a smiled and Granny came out of the kitchen with candles and some matches. "Happy Birthday Sabrina!" I smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks Granny." She put thirteen candles in rag-tag positions around the cake and lit them.

While everyone was singing happy birthday, Puck decided to take it upon himself to turn into a gorilla and drown out everyone's singing with various grunts howls and growls. Granny Uncle Jake and Red decided to ignore this and continued the song to the end. Daphne, on the other hand, decided to join him.

"Happy Birthday to you!! AROOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOWOOOO!!!!!" Puck and Daphne finished off the last ear-splitting notes and everybody looked expectantly at me. "Make a wish Sabrina." Granny Relda winked at me before I went to blow out my candles. I looked at my cake and frowned. What could I wish for? "Hurry up toad-face I don't have all day." I turned to glare at Puck and he rolled his eyes at me. I turned back to the cake and blew out my candles. _I wish Puck would just grow up!_

**HEy everyone i hope you enjoyed it! I hope that Sabrina didnt look too ooc. um again, i'm taking a short break from HOHH, and yep. you know the drill, read, review, tell your friends, advertize on a blimp! but ill just be happy with a review if you cant afford a blimp. first 2 reviewers get BROWNIES!!!!!**


	2. opposites

**Hello one and all, heres another chapter **

**89. Opposites**

As soon as the candles were blown out everyone cheered. I sighed again and slumped in my chair, forcing a smile as Granny passed plates around. When I got my cake, I was thoroughly surprised to find that it was just plain double chocolate. But what surprised me more was the conversation happening next to me. "Hey old lady, can I have a fork?" My eyes nearly fell out of my head. Did I hear him right? Puck the Trickster King, asking for a fork? I must still be dreaming. I pinched my self. Ow! No, not dreaming.

Granny glanced around the table lingering on me for a fraction of a second. "Are you alright Puck?" she put her hand on his forehead as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I'm….fine. I was kidding around." Everybody was still in shock as they ate their cake. I chewed slowly and stole glances at him every now and then. He looked very bored as he shoved the cake into his mouth, not even bothering to chew. I sighed in relief. For a second there I thought that Puck had gone mad. And I mean more so than usual.

I Got up a few minutes later and took my dish to the sink. It wasn't long before I heard shuffling behind me. "Hey could you help me out here?" I turned around, expecting to see Daphne, but I saw Puck there instead. "Uh Sure. The old lady told me to come and help anyways." His voice cracked on a few words and I raised and eyebrow at him. He had been doing this for over a year now, but now it seemed to be subsiding. "You can dry." I handed him a wet plate and he took it, albeit a bit grudgingly. We got through the dishes in silence and were soon finished. We both left the room in silence.

I trudged up the stairs and found myself in my still empty room. Sigh. Daphne still hadn't forgiven me completely. Not that I deserved it. With another sigh, I snuggled into my bed and let sleep take over me.

**PPOV**

I flew up the stairs, right past Sabrina. I ran right into the room and slid down the door. What was happening to me? I was turning into the exact opposite of myself! The Trickster King doesn't ask for a fork. He eats how he wants, not how society expects. I bet Grimm had something to do with this. It _was _pretty suspicious the way old lady winked at her at dinner. Whatever it was, I didn't like it at all.

**Im sorry its so short! but i just had to break it off there. By the way, i am seeking a Beta. well not exactly a beta, but someone who can give me ideas and make me think. i usually have JustRememberhe prefersbrunnets to do that, but she hasnt read the sisters grimm so thats a bust. so anyone who can help me wih that will be greatly apreatiated**


	3. Night

**I have my finals coming up so my times been limited. That is no excuse and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?**

**Ok, so this one is kind of a filler. But a necessary one. It kind of sets the stage for the next few chapters and gives some insight into pucks thoughts. So here it is!**

**79. Night**

**SPOV**

I turned over in my bed and glanced at the clock. I groaned when I saw that it was two in the morning. I heard one of the floor boards creak. My head snapped up and I glanced around. Everything was silent again. It was probably just Uncle Jake after another late dinner with briar. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, drifting back to sleep.

**PPOV**

I had to figure this out. _Maybe I should talk to Grimm…_ This had to be her fault somehow… I jumped off of my trampoline and rushed to my door, being sneaky and silent. The door creaked eerily and I walked down the hall, trying not to step on any creaky steps.

_Creak!_

Crud. I stopped in my tracks and listened for anybody who might come and find me. I exhaled, relieved. I continued down the hall and after what felt like an hour, I reached my destination. My finger tips grazed the wood lightly and traveled down, almost to the knob. My hand clenched and I set my head against the door, trying to keep my breathing even.

I lifted my head again and glared at the door. Why did she have to make things so complicated? She didn't even thank me for using dissolvable glue. And after all the times that I saved her from certain death without a single penny. Now she's gone and given me some kind of disease. I turned on my heel and just about stomped back to my room, not even caring about the noise I was making. I didn't need to talk to her. I knew this was her fault. My only choice was to declare war.

**Ok, so here's the thing…I think that I'm still searching for a beta. If I already picked someone could they let me know? I have the worst memory ever. But If I haven't, you are more than welcome to apply. And thanks to everyone who has been reading this. It means a lot.**

**And don't forget to click the fancy little green button at the bottom of this page.**


	4. Payback

_99. Payback_

_Beep, beep, beep_!

**CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH**

I woke up today clutching my head. By the time I put my feet on the floor, I had a splitting head ache from the noise.

_What is_ that?

Against my better judgment, I walked towards the noise. With each step, I felt more and more like ripping my hair out. Unsurprisingly, I ended up at Puck's door.

I straightened up, gathered my nerve, and set my self to be ready for any untold horrors beyond the door, just to find…that it was, locked.

'_Are you kidding?' _

I clenched my teeth and started banging on the door.

"Whatever you're doing, you better stop! I don't care if you're-"

When I was in mid rant, the door opened, and I had to stop in mid air to avoid hitting him in the face.

A very disgruntled Puck stood at the doorway, wearing a hard hat, and tucking some blueprints under his arm.

"What do you want?" His eyes narrowed. "Scudge monster!" Right as I was started to get red with anger, something very weird occurred to me.

'_Is it me, or did that sound really forced?' _

I settled for glaring at him and returning to my original argument.

"I want to know what all the noise is, you evil little brat!" His face darkened for a second before he took on a smirk. If it wasn't for my pride, I probably would've taken a step back; that look always ended badly.

Puck leaned against the door frame nonchalantly and started looking at his dirt-encrusted fingernails.

"Oh nothing. Just a little project I'm working on." He smirked again, and I scowled in return. "It doesn't sound very little." The corner of his mouth twitched. He glared again, and slammed the door in my face. My nostrils flared and I stomped away rubbing my temples.

I didn't make it very far before I bumped into Uncle Jake. "Whoa there, 'Brina. Where are you going to in such a rush?" "As far away as I can get from _him_." The word dripped off my tongue like I was using a very dirty swear. My uncle had the nerve to chuckle. "Y'know, you're just giving him what he wants right?" I looked at him curiously. "Puck wants to be verbally abused daily?" I would be pretty happy to do that free of charge. Uncle Jake laughed again. "No, well sort of. He just wants to get under your skin. He's only doing it to bother you." I crossed my arms. "No, he does it because he's just like that." Jake shook his head. "Correction: He does it _creatively _because that's how he is. Just ignore him, and his antics. See what happens." He patted me on the shoulder, and continued walking down the hall, humming.

I started tapping my chin, lost in thought. _'Ignore him? Well…that's different from my usual tactic of calling him anything I could think of. And if anything, it might throw him off. _I frowned. _What if he thinks I just gave up? I'd never hear the end of it._

I started walking back to my room. _It could be worth a try… _I sat on my bed still thinking.

_The silent treatment won't work…_

_I don't know that…_

_He wouldn't be smart enough to know he was getting it…_

"Sabrina?" I jumped at the voice. "Yes?" Granny Relda smiled almost knowingly at me. "Would you like something to eat? Breakfast is almost ready." I thought of refusing her, just to continue my train of thought. I was kinda hungry though…And it _would _be a good time to try my new anti-puck strategy…"Sure. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Hey Sa- Snot Face."

I cut through my blue ham and didn't pay him any attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I continued eating as his face started getting red.

"Hey granny, freakazoid ain't talkin'"

"Isn't."

"Whatever! Make her speak!"

I had to bite my lip to keep a straight face.

"Sabrina?"

"Yes Granny Relda?"

I inclined my head towards her and I could've sworn that she sent a wink my way before she turned to Puck.

"That doesn't look like she's not speaking."

"But-"

"But nothing, eat."

Puck sent a very angry glare my way before sitting down. I picked up my plate and left the room without a backwards glance.


End file.
